Desilusión
by Bloomy Anghell
Summary: La guerra es cruel y hambrienta. Siendo el campo de batalla es un lugar agotador, que desgasta tanto la mente como el cuerpo de los peones que se mueven en él. A excepción de los cyborgs, carcasas humanas de inagotable energía y sentido del deber. Un ejército de soldaditos de plomo sin emoción alguna. A excepción de uno. Sam x Raiden/Jack.


Advertencia: Relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Metal Gear Rising no nos pertenecen, son de Konami.

* * *

 **Desilusión**

La guerra es cruel y hambrienta. Siendo el campo de batalla, es un lugar agotador que desgasta tanto la mente como el cuerpo de los peones que se mueven en él. A excepción de los cyborgs, carcasas humanas de inagotable energía y sentido del deber. Un ejército de soldaditos de plomo sin emoción alguna.

A excepción de uno.

En los dos años que Samuel estuvo trabajando para Desperado nunca había visto a alguien como él. En especial si era un fantasma de su pasado.

" _Mi espada es una herramienta de la justicia_ ".

Cuántas veces se dijo eso pensando que era lo correcto, solamente para darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba al ver a aquel ninja rubio.

Y le molestaba. Le enfurecía el saber cómo iba a acabar si seguía por esa senda, sin aceptar la oscuridad motora de su existencia: Jack el Destripador.

El verdadero yo de Raiden era completamente fascinante. Violento, descarado, sádico…

 _Un animal_. Fue lo que pensó apenas lo vio destrozar y danzar sobre los soldados de Monsoon.

Se recostó entre los restos de una habitación destrozada, en algo que debió ser una cama, para tomar un descanso antes de volver a la batalla.

Suspiró al pensar en esos violentos ojos rojos que buscaban pelear contra el. Y recordando aquella risa sádica que le erizo la piel.

Cerró sus ojos, escuchó un suave crujido y un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto sintió como el protector de sus genitales fue violentamente arrancado por unas garras.

Se espantó al ver que el cyborg rubio estaba sentado sobre él, dándole la espalda. Se dispuso a apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió el frío metal de sus manos envolver su miembro. Sus manos se movían con experticia y a un ritmo frenético. Todo era extraño e irreal…Debía ser una trampa.

Extendió su brazo intentando alcanzar su Muramasa, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió el vaivén de las caderas del soldado, quedando hipnotizado en el movimiento y la textura de esas perfectas y sugerentes nalgas...

 _A la mierda_. pensó, dejándolo moverse sobre sí mismo. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin ser tocado de esa forma. Jadeó y comenzó a quitarse su exotraje que rápidamente se volvió pequeño y sofocante ante esa estimulación. Se quedó recostado disfrutando ese movimiento alrededor de su miembro mientras se deleitaba con ese culo.

Pero finalmente se sentó y procedió a ir quitando pieza por pieza la armadura de Raiden. Creyó que sería más complicado, pero esta salia con facilidad. Luego lamió sus labios al arrancar el traje que envolvía aquel suculento cuerpo. Realmente era erótico el cómo esta se despegaba de ese cuerpo.

—No esperaba que fueses así de travieso —susurró en el desnudo cuello de Raiden. Recorriendo su espalda a besos, mientras sus manos exploraban cada centímetro de esa blanca piel—. Con toda esa charla sobre hacer "lo correcto".

—Tú… No sabes nada —respondió este entre jadeos, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el del samurái, arqueando su espalda debido a las caricias del latino.

Samuel sonrió al comprobar que bajo la placa de la entrepierna del ninja si había _algo_. El miembro artificial estaba erecto y expuesto en una piel que carecía de vello.

—Así que además de ser un cyborg asesino eres un juguete sexual —rió coquetamente, derramando su cálido aliento sobre los hombros de este —. Pero me pregunto si estarás completo. —Separó las piernas de este y llevó sus dedos a la boca del cyborg. —Lámelos —exigió y este obedeció. Sam jadeó al notar que esa lengua no se sentía nada mal enrollándose en sus dedos.

El ninja gemía entre sus brazos, arqueando su espalda y abriendo sus piernas, incitándolo a explorarlo. Los dedos húmedos del brasileño recorrieron su vientre, tocando levemente su erección hasta llegar a su trasero. Raiden dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Sam, arqueando su espalda al notar aquella intrusión. El samurái sentía como se estremecía ese cuerpo, que por instinto no dejaba entrar sus dedos. Pero tras presionar y moverlos como tijeras, logró abrirse paso, deleitándose con los notorios gemidos de Raiden.

—¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Más! —gritó entre gemidos, meneando sus caderas en un intento de que llegasen más a fondo—. Nghhh... ¡Saaam!

—Qué voz más sucia tienes, _menino_. —Movió con rapidez los tres dedos que logró introducir en ese cuerpo, logrando que esos gemidos escalasen con cada golpe contra la próstata del rubio.

Raiden en un arrebato de lujuria se puso de rodillas contra el suelo alzando sus nalgas, usando sus garras para separarlas y dejar expuesta su dilatada entrada para Sam.

—Métemela, no es suficiente con tus dedos. ¡Dame más, imbécil!

—¿Qué dijiste? - Sam sonrió ante esa escena, sintiendo que su erección llegaba a su estado máximo: Raiden de rodillas contra el suelo, deseoso, con el culo alzado y sangrante rogando por su pene.

—Ponla, ahora.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Usando su miembro, comenzó a frotar la entrada con la intención de fastidiarlo, pues tan pronto lo hizo, se alejó rápidamente, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡Ah! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Sólo… hazlo! —pidió, acercando sus caderas a la entrepierna de Sam.

—Dame una razón para hacerlo. O me iré, _blondie_.

—Maldita sea, Sam… necesito… necesito tu pene dentro mío ahora…. —rogó nuevamente, meneando sus caderas hacia Sam.

—¿Quién es la persona que quiere esto? —Presionó un poco su entrada—. ¿Raiden o Jack?

—A quién… le importa… —jadeó, rogando por más.

—Necesito saber si tengo que ser gentil con el pobre y pequeño Raiden… O si puedo romper al travieso Jack con cada estocada.

Antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo más, Jack se volteó, empujando a Sam hacia el suelo violentamente. Sus ojos rojos se clavaban furiosamente en esa mirada desafiante.

—La única cosa con la que necesitas que ser gentil es con tu puto trasero —sentenció, escalando sobre Sam de manera juguetona, pasando su lengua por el labio superior—. No juegues y sólo fóllame.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, sujetando a Jack con fuerza de las caderas. Sonrió y lo penetró con brutalidad, llegando a lo más profundo con un par de duras estocadas —Ahora muévete si quieres más—ordenó, clavando sus metálicos dedos en esa suave carne artificial.

—Ah... —gimoteo Jack tras sentir esos dedos enterrarse en su piel sintética —No necesitas darme órdenes, imbécil. Tu pene es todo lo que necesito —dijo montando a Sam y sintiendo su miembro llenar sus adentros. Sediento de más y envuelto en placer, se penetró a sí mismo moviendo sus caderas sin ninguna clase de sutileza, clavando sus garras en su pecho, sintiendo la textura de esa piel humana y que sacó un quejido por parte de su contrincante. Sus ojos se posaban sobre Sam, el carmín brillaba en sus retinas de una forma bestial—. Si tú hicieras... mi trabajo, no te saldría ni la mitad de bien…- Samuel gimió ante el movimiento y los cortes en su pecho.

—Aun así me necesitas para ese trabajo, _menino_. Mira lo desesperado que estás por mi pene. —Sonrió antes de darle una nalgada a Jack y envolvió su miembro con su mano artificial, enterrando su pulgar en la punta mientras lo masturbaba, esperando una respuesta de aquellos ojos rojos.

—Ah... sí... —jadeó el otro, complacido, sintiendo un electrizante placer concentrado en su miembro y su culo. El cosquilleo le hizo soltar uno que otro gemido, acompañado de un hilo de saliva saliendo de su ya húmeda boca. Arañó con fuerza el pecho de Sam, acumulando sangre caliente en sus garras y lamiéndola gustoso mientras danzaba sobre el miembro del otro. Su mirada destilaba lujuria y sus ojos rojos se hacían más potentes—. Nada mal...

—Sí… nada mal… Jack. —El ritmo con el que era montado lo estaba volviendo loco y esa mirada lo hacía arder de lujuria— ¿Quieres más? —Enterró el metal de sus dedos con más fuerza en el falo— Dime, _menino_ —preguntó, sujetando sus caderas para embestirlo con fuerza, sintiendo como su miembro chocaba con la próstata del cyborg.

—¿Es tu pasatiempo... hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, Sam? No es suficiente... Dame... m-más... —Jack abrió más sus piernas para dejar entrar mejor el gran miembro de Sam y sentir más placer, más fuerza, más intensidad. Se estaba volviendo loco, el aire caliente salía de su boca mientras sus gemidos se incrementaban.

—Te daré más entonces —respondió, lanzando a Jack al suelo, tomando sus piernas hasta dejar sus rodillas casi chocando contra su mandíbula metálica—. Así me tendrás por completo. —Sonrió antes de hundirse en él, sosteniéndose de las pantorrillas del cyborg. Pensó que la flexibilidad de su cuerpo era una bendición, cuando entró por completo y vio las rodillas de Jack totalmente presionadas contra el pecho de este —Si... Así es mejor, _menino_... Más profundo... y más apretado —susurró entre gemidos cuando sus embestidas hicieron vibrar de placer a ese cuerpo artificial.

La sonrisa de Jack era bestial y fundida en satisfacción, sintiendo los choques en su próstata por cada embestida, su cuerpo se enroscaba y sus jadeos salían deseosos de más.

—Algo bien que hagas... ahh... más fuerte, Sam... —Sus rodillas chocaban contra el metal de su mandíbula, haciendo eco junto a su voz que vibraba de placer. Miró la cara de satisfacción de Sam y por su mente algo travieso se le ocurrió. Con su flexibilidad, en un lapsus, alzó sus manos hasta alcanzar el cabello de Sam y jalarlo hasta su rostro, abriendo su boca para tocar sus labios y morderlos con brutalidad. La sangre de Sam se escurrió por su boca en cuestión de segundos y Jack sonrió con absoluta picardía.

—¡Ah! —Samuel soltó un ronco gemido tras ese sangriento beso. Lamió su sangre y sonrió ampliamente al ver el estado de locura de Jack. La desesperación en sus nublados ojos rojos y su enferma sonrisa con tal de verse aún más asfixiado por el placer que le estaba brindando —Oh, _menino_... Si vas a comportarte como un animal... te trataré como uno. —Salió de su interior y lo puso de rodillas contra el suelo. Lamió sus labios victoriosamente cuando comenzó a penetrar a Jack solo sujetándolo de su frágil cabello. El sonido de sus caderas chocando contra aquellas arañadas y sangrantes nalgas, sumados a los gemidos y temblores del cuerpo del ninja le habían hecho perder la cordura —Así está mejor... M-mucho mejor.

El dolor que Jack sentía al ser brutalmente embestido por Sam, más su cabello siendo tironeado con vehemencia sólo sacó una risa de satisfacción retorcida de su boca, sumado al placer y sus jadeos que le acompañaban en ese baile sexual. Le gustaba sentir ese dolor al ser tironeado de esa forma, amaba ese fervor y deseo tan salvaje que lo hacía gritar al borde de la locura. Se sentía tan bien que aumentó el ritmo moviendo sus caderas con más velocidad, sin importar que las paredes de su interior fuesen raspadas hasta poder destrozarse en cualquier minuto. Sin importarle que fuese partido en dos o en mil pedazos.

—Mejoraste... ahhh... solo un poco...

—Uh... ¿Un poco? —preguntó extrañado, embistiendo brutalmente y disfrutando del húmedo sonido de la carne —Nghh...Me queda poco… —gimió antes de jalar con más fuerza del cabello del cyborg hasta que éste arqueara su espalda.

Jack, en un parpadeo, dio vuelta su cuerpo quedando de medio lado, su pierna sobre el hombro de Sam y la otra abajo. Con su mano, tomó el cabello de Sam y como una forma de devolverle el gesto, lo jaló con fuerza para atraerlo muy cerca de su rostro. Pasó su lengua con los restos de sangre que yacían en su labio superior y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

—Adelante, quiero ver tu cara cuando te vengas y me lo haces más fuerte.

Sam se estremeció ante sus palabras y su mirada. El cuerpo que estaba invadiendo se estaba tornando cada vez más estrecho,

—Ahhh... Al menos yo también podré ver tu cara, Jack —clavó sus dedos metálicos sobre el miembro de Jack mientras lo masturbaba con desesperación, dispuesto a que acabasen juntos. Gemía roncamente entre cada estocada. Hipnotizado por aquellos ojos rojos, esa húmeda boca y la sangre que la bañaba. El salvaje rostro de un animal en celo. Quería ver a Jack acabar, preguntándose si después de él aparecería Raiden para ver su avergonzado y orgulloso rostro retorcerse de placer. Puso la otra pierna de Jack sobre sus hombros y volvió a embestirlo con desesperación. —Si quieres ver mi rostro muéstrame los tuyos, _pretty boy_. —Aumentó el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba y penetraba

Jack gimió más fuerte tras sentir su miembro ser aplastado con fuerza, las uñas de Sam se enterraban y el dolor y el placer sólo le hacía reír como si sólo desease ser exprimido y destruido por el salvajismo de él. Se afirmó de ese cuello y sus garras también se enterraron en él, soltando la sangre que no tardó en salir a borbotones. Su otra mano hizo lo mismo con la espalda, deslizándola por su piel como si rasgara una tela.

—Ya... no puedo... ah... voy a... —Ya estaba pronto a llegar al orgasmo y un hilo de saliva mezclada en sangre se resbalaba por su mandíbula, se aferró a Sam aún con sus uñas incrustadas en su piel y su cuerpo se tensó —¡Ah, Sam!  
Sam no pudo aguantar más. Esa hambrienta voz deshaciéndose sobre su cuello y la exquisita estrechez de aquel cuerpo alcanzando el orgasmo fueron demasiado.

—Ahhh... Jac... —No alcanzo a terminar de decir su nombre cuando alcanzó el éxtasis, lo penetró una última vez con todas sus fuerzas, sonriéndole mientras lo llenaba por completo. Liberó un ronco gemido frente al rostro del ninja, temblando de placer. Continuó masturbándolo con rapidez, penetrándolo a pesar de haber acabado, esperando que el otro acabase también —Sonríe para mí... sucio menino.

La mirada cargada de lujuria de Sam, más sentir su interior ser llenado por completo hizo que Jack se encorvara y gritase de placer. Era una imagen digna de apreciar y saborear.

El placer lo embaucó por completo yla roja mirada de Jack se apagó. Raiden gimió apretando con fuerza la piel del otro, jadeando por esa electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras el orgasmo retorcía su cuerpo. Dejó caer su cuerpo un poco, sin soltar el agarre de Sam, apretando las paredes de su interior y sintiendo mejor la presencia de ese miembro que invadía sus entrañas.  
—Ah... mierda... ngh...

—Oh... Pero mira quien decidió aparecer. —Sonrió Sam al ver que tras ver que el rojo abandonó los ojos del cyborg durante aquel descomunal orgasmo. Salió de su interior, viendo como su semen se derramaba entre los muslos de este. —Jack ya acabó. Sigues ahora tú, _menino_. —Introdujo sus dedos en el interior de Raiden, moviéndolos contra la próstata de este. Disfrutando del sonido que hacía al remover el semen de su interior.

—¡Ah! — Raiden reaccionó ante esa sorpresiva y nueva invasión en sus entrañas, los dedos de Sam resbalaban por su estrechez viscosa y el semen que salía se escurría por sus piernas, abriéndola y cerrándola, notando cómo Sam ponía esa sonrisa superior que tanto detestaba, como si estuviese burlando de él. Raiden se enroscó y soltó un quejido ronco, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula. —No... ngh... ya basta... —Hizo la vista hacia un lado, queriendo evitar esa maldita sonrisa que surcaba ese imbécil. Hizo un intento de querer cerrar las piernas y quitarse esos dedos, pero eso sólo consiguió que su entrada se cerrara y se apretasen más dentro suyo. —¡Ah!

—No seas tímido, _bonito_ … En especial después de provocarme —Susurró Sam su oído, deslizando sus labios por la mejilla de Raiden y raspándola con su barba —Si quisieras que me detuviese ya me habrías apartado de ti —Soltó una risita antes de continuar moviendo sus dedos, pero ahora de una forma lentamente tortuosa. —Vamos... Dime qué quieres. —Sujetó su mandíbula de metal con su brazo artificial, así no podría apartar la mirada de él.

La voz de Sam era profunda y sugerente. Nada bueno para él. Raiden no podía quitar la vista de esos penetrantes ojos. Los dedos en su interior tampoco le ayudaban a pronunciar palabras cuerdas y de su garganta solo salían jadeos y quejidos que delataban el placer que poco a poco iba sintiendo. Cada roce, cada movimiento lo hacía temblar.

—Yo... n-no... —Logró decir, tratando en vano de desviar la vista, pues otro deslizamiento de esos dedos produjo otra onda de excitación —Maldi... ción... aghn...

—¿"Tu no" qué? —Esas mejillas enrojecidas y esa mirada vulnerable y deseosa solamente lo incitaban a torturarlo más. Continuó bajando el ritmo con el que movía los dedos en su interior. Y deslizó su metálico pulgar por el labio de Raiden, hasta que este entró en su boca —Ahora sí podré escuchar mejor que quieres.

Por inercia, embriagado por esa voz y ese placer que poco a poco iba creciendo, Raiden lamió esos dedos atrevidos en su boca, comenzando a salivar. Su entrada palpitaba ante la otra mano que jugaba con ella tortuosamente, y le hacía querer aumentar el ritmo. Encorvó su espalda y de alguna forma sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, pidiendo por más. La vergüenza y el placer iban juntos, pareciendo que el deseo de seguir fuese más fuerte. Sam lo tenía odiosamente a su merced, pero el gran apetito que sentía por tenerlo dentro suyo era voraz.

Raiden no podía soportar más tiempo con ese vacío en su interior, un par de dedos no eran suficientes y él lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería permitir rebajarse a su nivel sin antes quitar esa asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad de su estúpida cara. Soltando el agarre de su mandíbula, se agachó hasta su entrepierna y abrió su boca para dejar entrar el gran miembro que iba creciendo nuevamente tras su toque. Quizá por el frío metal de su mandíbula su cometido iba a resultar un fracaso, pero se equivocó tras alzar la vista y divisar esa indescriptible expresión placentera en Sam, la cual le hizo sonreír a medio lado. Introdujo todo lo que pudo hasta su garganta, y con su lengua saboreó el contorno del pene, dándole un sabor agrio, entre una mezcla de semen y sangre, pero no le dio importancia. Con una mano, apretó suavemente los testículos de Sam, mientras succionaba ese miembro con su garganta y paladar con la ayuda de su lengua. Con la otra mano, comenzó a tocarse, masturbándose lentamente y sintiendo esas descargas eléctricas que le hacían enloquecer. Aun haciendo todo eso, no quitó la vista de Sam.

—¡Ah! Maldición… —gimió Sam, arqueando su espalda para que llegase más a fondo de esa boca. La sensación era extraña, pero joder, era demasiado placentero

—¡Oh, sí! Se siente bien…

Miró a Raiden, sonrió al ver su expresión de placer, tanto por la victoria al hacerlo gemir así, como por el toque de su propia mano mientras se masturbaba. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de tomar su cabeza y penetrar su boca, jalando su cabello entre cada embestida contra esa garganta. Disfrutando de sus gemidos ahogados, su ardiente respiración y su mirada nublada  
Raiden continuó lamiendo y chupando el miembro mientras era empujado por la fuerte mano de Sam. Insistió en morder un poco por cada embestida contra la base, lo que lograba que Sam gimiera roncamente, entre su respiración errática y su mirada llena de lujuria.

El ritmo aumentó en ambos casos, su mano agitaba su propio miembro a gran velocidad y su cabeza subía y bajaba sintiendo el sabor y textura de la carne de Sam. Sus ojos lloraban un poco tras la asfixia, gemidos y jadeos ahogados en su garganta. Hasta que llegó el momento y tras un fuerte gemido, Sam se corrió en su boca, logrando tragar parte de su semen y el resto deslizándose por su mandíbula. La mirada de Raiden estaba inundada en placer y éxtasis, con el líquido chorreando ya por su cuello y bajando por su pecho. Raiden no dejó de masturbarse frenéticamente ni tampoco quitó los ojos de Sam, hasta que finalmente se corrió.

Sam jadeaba sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como su semen se derramaba por las comisuras de esa mandíbula de metal. Raiden lo miró y llevó la mano con la que se masturbo a su boca, degustando el sabor del semen de ambos. Los lamió hasta dejar su mano limpia. Hasta que sus ojos se pusieron rojos y Jack le sonrió, gateando de nuevo hasta el miembro goteante de Sam.

—Sam —pidió— Dame más… —gimió jadeando sediento y de rodillas frente al miembro de él.

Una mosca se posó sobre la nariz del samurái, causándole un inesperado estornudo. Y tras este, el brasileño despertó.

Enfadado, confundido y muy muy excitado. Se sentó de golpe en la orilla de esa maltrecha cama, maldiciendo a su mente por haberle hecho esa extraña jugarreta y riendo al pensar en cómo ese molesto cyborg logro alterarlo hasta niveles sexuales.

 _Ya que._ pensó Sam tras remover el protector de sus genitales, dejando expuesto su erecto y jugoso miembro. Dejándole claro que se había corrido varias veces en su sueño. Sujeto la base con su brazo de metal, para no perder el ritmo al no cansarse con el. Mientras que con el otro manoseaba la cabeza de este con su pulgar.

—¡Ohhh! —gimió recordando las imágenes de ese sueño. Pensado en la insaciable mirada de Jack y la avergonzada mirada de Raiden—. Sí… así está mejor. —Aumentó el ritmo y la presión sobre su miembro, imaginando a Jack de rodillas frente a su miembro, con la boca abierta y desesperado por beber su semen. Con sus ojos rojos pidiendo más y más a pesar de estar goteando —¡Ah! ¡Merda! —gritó roncamente Samuel, al eyacular con potencia sobre el suelo.

Se sentía raro el haberse tocado pensando en otro hombre. Gruñó y limpió su mano contra la vieja tela de la cama y volvió a acomodar su ahora húmedo e incómodo traje.

"Voy a destrozar a ese rubio"

Maldijo tomando a Muramasa y saliendo de esa ruinosa habitación.

Deseando un poco el llegar a ver ese sueño hacerse realidad.


End file.
